Baby Redone
by Numair's Angel
Summary: So I redid one of my old stories. One shot. A LOT better than how it used to be. Sorry if I spelled anything wrong. I had to use notebook and not word. So no spell check.


All of the things that she knew where suddenly blowing up in her face. It felt like there was nothing but cold wind in her heart, blood ran cold in her body, all that was warm was her stomach. A blanket lay over her stomach, she placed her hands there. She ran her hand genlty over her over large stomach. She definatly looked pregnant. She was just as skinny as the day Ouna met her, only her stomach showed the 5 months of pregency she had already indured. She sat up and sighed. Three hours until she had to pull her self out of her bed, get dressed and go meet the deligation from Carthak. Among them was the father of her son. He left, they fought, called their relationship off, and he left. Leaving her to find out three days later that she was pregnant. She wondered how he would react. There was no book that he could get help from or to tell him what to do. There was no class that he had taken at the university to tell him how to raise his son. There was no spell or word of power to change this or allow him to be a father. What if he wants to be a father? She asked her self, trying to perk herself up. What if he still loves me and he'll take me back as soon as he knows? She knew, however, that there was a great chance he now saw her as a child, he had just spent 5 months with his ex-lover, who was so much prettier than her, and a lot less pregnant. A small dragon jumped on the bed and chirped at the unborn child. Daine smiled and closed her eyes. She'd just have to sit next to George in the morning, he'll make her laugh.

Daine walked into the dinning hall the next morning. She sat down at a table by herself in the corner of the room. She didn't want any one to notice her for a while, at least one person in preticular. She looked down at her stomach. She tried not to scream when she saw a dager at her belly button.

'So...we meet again young spy.' Daine relaxed when she heard the voice of the owner of the dager. 'You shall not excape me today, victory shall be mine. Now show your self!'

'I thought Alanna said not to call him a spy any more.' Daine smiled up at George.

'Protecting him my sweet? HA! I will meet you again young one, we will meet again.' George put his dager away and turned on his heel and walked away. Leaving Daine in a fit of giggles. George turned and bowed to her, forcing Daine to laugh out loud. She was glad George was able to make her laugh so much. The first thing that he did every time he saw her was try to 'prepare' his unborn nephew to be a spy for him. Daine laughed every time she heard her friends talk about her son. They all fought over what he would be, who would be the favorite anut or uncle, and who got to name him. Alanna wanted him to be a knight, George a spy, Jon a scholar, Theyt a rider, Ouna a wildmage, and Lindhall even had a say already picking out books for him to read if he becomes a mage. Daine wondered what Numair would want him to be. She smiled to herself realizing that was a stupid question, he would want him to be a mage or scholar. Some one put food in frount of her bringing her out of her thoughts. Daine looked up to see Alanna sit across from her.

'I was going to ask you how you were doing, but your pregnant and you're not eating so I guess that answers my question.' Theyt laughed as she walked by. Alanna squeezed her hand and got up to follow Theyt.

Every one filled the room. Jon came in talking to Lindhall and Kaddar. Daine ducked her head, hoping no one would see her. She kept her head down as she ate. Daine was still very skinny, but she was eating any thing and everything people would put in frount of her. She was always hungry. Not only that but, in Alanna's words, the baby thinks her baldder is a toy. Alanna told her it was okay when Daine asked her about it.

'Thom was the same way.' Alanna laughed.

Daine finished the food in frount of her and she was still hungry. She sighed, she hated getting up. It involved more work and energy than she wanted to use. Daine looked up just as Numair sat down across from her. Daine's eyes widened. Now she really really didn't want to get up. She sat back and saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Kaddar. Gods bless, Daine thought, this isn't good, this isn't good. Lindhall sat on her other side. Daine looked at Alanna who was watching, pleading with her eyes to make them all go away. She didn't mind Lindhall, but she didn't want kaddar or Numair to know she was pregnant. Plus she wanted to get up, she was still hungry. Ouna sat next to Numair and handed her a pastry. Daine smiled at her.

'Thanks Ouna.'

'Its good to see you finally eat something.'

'I eat! I eat a lot!' Lindhall, Numair, and Ouna all looked at her.

'You do not.' Lindhall got to say it first.

'She's fine.' Kaddar said. Daine stuck her tounge out at Lindhall. Numair looked furious.

'She does not. With all due respect Imperial Highness, she doesn't need people telling her its okay.' Numair got up and stormed off with out even taking a bite.

'So, Lindhall...' Ouna started. Daine looked at Kadder who was watching Numair walk out with venumous eyes.

---Later On---

Lindhall walked into the library he and Numair shared to find a still fuming Numair. Lindhall sat at his desk and sighed.

'Its not his fault Numair.'

'He shouldn't tell her its okay to be 10 pounds underweighed.'

'He doesn't know. She is pretty even if she is skinny.'

'She's too skinny!' Numair yelled. 'He says he loved her, this proves how little he knows her! He's letting her kill herself. What if she gets sick again? That's why she gets sick so badly and why she's always so weak!'

'Its better now, she's eating more than any one thought was possible. Either that or the baby is going to be one big baby.'

'What!'

'Uh-oh.'

'She's pregnant?' Numair's look changed, but Lindhall had never seen him look like that. He was still violently mad, but there was something else there too. What was it though?

'Yes, Numair. Daine is 5 months pregnant.'

'At least Kaddar can't have her.' Numair got up and stormed into his rooms. Lindhall watched his friend leave. What was wrong other than his hatered of Kaddar, there was something else there.

-------

Numair sat on the chair in his sitting room. He got up and walked into his bed room, then his work room. Finally he walked out of his rooms, past Lindhall in the library and up to a balcany over looking a court yard. Daine suddenly walked out into the court yard. Followed by Kaddar, who looked some what nervious. Daine sat down on a rock and Kaddar sat next to her on another. A bird flew over to them, then a few mintues later flew back off.

'I told him where to get rasberries.' Daine told Kaddar.

'Well, I'm sure he will like them.' Kaddar stuggled to find a remark to what he was told.

'So am I'

'Daine, are you alright?'

'Oh, yes I'm fine. Sorry, just lost in thoughts.'

'What about?'

'Numair'

'Why care about him? He's only your teacher, or was, I heard him say that he no longer was.'

'Yes...but he's still my friend. He knows me the best of any one. He seemed really mad when he left. I know he's over protective-'

'Forget him.' Kaddar interupted him. Daine looked at him quite surprised. 'What does it matter than a man who used to be your teacher says about anything?'

'He's my friend. He's also worried about me. I don't want him to be mad at me.'

'Who would be mad at you?' Kaddar lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

'Kaddar,' Daine pulled away from him, 'Please don't.'

'Why not?' Kaddar took her hand. 'Daine, I love you. I always have. Forget every thing you have here. Come back to Carthak. There is nothing here that I couldn't give you. You'll have everything you could ever want.'

'Kaddar, I can't.' Daine looked away from him.

'Why, what is there here that is so important?'

'Well, for one, I don't love you. You're my friend, nothing more.'

'There's something else too?' Kaddar asked standing up.

'I'm pregnant.' When Kaddar said nothing Daine looked up to see him walk inside of the castle. Daine felt sorry for him. He was truely her friend, but she was also pregnant, and the only person she could feel right marrying was Numair. Kit came out after Kaddar was out of sight. She chripped at Daine. 'Come on Kit, I'm starving.'

'Do you mind if I take you to lunch?' Daine turned to see Numair walking down steps to her.

'How long were you there?'

'I was looking for you, to apoligize for this morning. You still are too skinny however.' Numair sighed when he saw the look she was giving him. 'The entire thing. I'm sorry, he told me on the boat he was going to tell you. I should have warned you.'

'Why, what if I did love him?' Daine asked.

'Then you'd still know.' Numair said walking inside.

'Wait.' Numair turned around to look at her surprised. 'I'm 5 months pregnant, I can't walk that fast.' Numair tried not to laugh when he saw she barely walked, in about a month she would be fully waddling, not walking. Daine noticed he was smiling, and she knew why too. 'Its not funny. Even Alanna asked if I had shape-shifted into a peguin and couldn't change back.'

'I'm sure she didn't mean it.' Numair fought to hold back laughter, that was a true statment the way she was walking.

'You try being pregnant.'

'But that's impossible.' Numair smiled innocently.

'Stupid men' Daine muttered. Numair laughed out right at her remark. Daine glared at him from inside the door. Numair put his arm around her sholder and kissed her hair. He walked ahead of her. He stopped and turned to see if he was still walking to fast. She hadn't moved from the spot of where he had kissed her.

'What's wrong?' Numair asked instantly.

'There's something you need to know.'

'The baby's mine.'

'How did you know?'

'You spent every night 5 months ago in my room. Most nights I bedded you. I knew where you were at all times. Most of the time you where with me, or you told me where you were going to be, or I just knew. I am a trained scholar you know.'

'You're just a show off.' Daine told her. 'Who told you?'

'Alanna...5 months ago'

'What!'

'You didn't know yet.'

'Then how did you know?'

'Remember, Alanna didn't know about our fight. She told you the day after she sent me the letter. Then she wrote me another one to tell me to act like I didn't know.'

'You left me here and you knew! I had to get up when I could of made you do things?' Numair laughed at her.

'Come one, I thought he was hungry.'

'Alanna wants him to be a knight.'

'No'

'George wants him to be a spy.'

'No'

'Theyt wants him to-'

'He's going to the univesity, gift or no gift. Wild magic or no wild magic.'

'What if he doesn't want to?'

'He'll get over it.'

'Or hate you forever.'

'Or be a black robe mage and I can finally retire an old man.'

'Do you think we should tell every one we're married now?'

'That might be a good idea.'

'You know they all really thought we were over.'

'A little fight breaking a love writen in the stars? It's not possible.'

'Numair?'

'Yes my love?'

'Can you carry me to lunch, my ancles are swollen and my feet hurt.'

'What ever you wish.' 


End file.
